


Cover | Written in Ashes

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [128]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, Multiple Trigger Warnings apply on the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: For the incomparable 88th. Because when they're the ones who wrote the angst, you'll sure to be sucked in... into their alternate universe.(I have my own demons as well, and I stupidly dove into this fic not really thinking what I'd feel when arriving at the conflict part. Which I would like to warn everyone who's dealing with emotional trauma or PTSD like me. Please keep yourselves safe. I kind of had to stop reading multiple times and work on the cover in the way so as to distract myself from my own thoughts... I might've skimmed some of those parts but I braved myself to read it still. Anyway, just a heads up... I will pile what I did inside the regret room. But I didn't regret reading this brilliant fic. Now I need more distractions..)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [128]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126008
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Cover | Written in Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [88thParallel (CanadaHolm)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadaHolm/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Written in Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793075) by [88thParallel (CanadaHolm)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadaHolm/pseuds/88thParallel). 



> Some lengthy reasoning~
> 
> I have always featured both John and Sherlock in the covers I made to emphasise the johnlock pairing. But for a personal reason, I couldn't find a—'perfect' or even close to 'perfection', still of s3 or even post-s4 John Watson. 
> 
> The ONE that encapsulates 88th's John Watson. Because that's who he's supposed to be. A more mature version from season 1-3. Not the one in the 4th series. That one's a stranger to me. So I just decided to leave Sherlock alone in the cover. I hope y'all wouldn't be offended. After all, this is my cover. Lol. 😅

[](https://postimg.cc/bDmbbSfm)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for dropping by! I hope you'll do the same to the fic I was inspired with! Please leave kudos and comments to this wonderful author! Brilliantly written. 👏🏼


End file.
